


[4F Book]

by asocialconstruct, birdbrains, BrighteyedJill, Rubynye, superhumandisasters, thefilthiestpiglet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct, https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdbrains/pseuds/birdbrains, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhumandisasters/pseuds/superhumandisasters, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: Collected anthology of fics and art from the 4F-verse.





	[4F Book]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, since this is an external link, I'd really appreciate a comment if you end up downloading, thanks!

Here is a dropbox link to the 242 page PDF: [4F Book](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x7bu9rjfgt033sc/4F%20tome%20web.pdf?dl=0)  
If you want a physical copy with add-ons, email me at thefilthiestpiglet at gmail

  
  
  



End file.
